Mark Zuckerberg vs Alexander Graham Bell
Mark Zuckerberg vs Alexander Graham Bell '''is the first episode of the first season of ERBoM. It features CEO of Facebook, Mark Zuckerberg, rapping against inventor of the telephone, Alexander Graham Bell. Lyrics '''Mark Zuckerberg: Mark Zuckerberg here, welcome to this meeting Where I will be giving you just more than a simple greeting. I make millions, billions, tenths of a trillion. My many disses to you, man I've got a gazillion! Net worth higher than you'd ever wish, Man I'm a great white shark, you're little clown fish! Been around the world and met tons of little people, You think you're so great? Man I'm Turing this table! May 14, '84 is when I was born, Harvard, founded facebook, greatest app was born! Started programming at a very young age. Get this elderly goofball out of their cage! Maximum wage. Everyday, night and day. People beating you might as well be cliche! Log in anywhere, see my small, little business. You young man look like you just need some fitness! Alexander Graham Bell: If what you just presented is the best rhymes you've ever wrote, Than your mind is more disfunctional than your software's private mode! You'd be homeless if it weren't for me, You should thank me, that your life is now in glee! I'm a legend! Invented the telephone! So get your stupid looking face and book your way back home! Sat there, studied there, all day, all night Trying to figure out how to make your life work right. TI-82 will get a malfunction, So get your lame raps, send 'em back to the junction. What's wrong with your eyes? They look dead inside! Maybe I should go and find a decent shield and hide. As they look like they fire quick-as-light lasers. I should call the tech department and help with your tasers. You creep on your users, when they least expect it, Stop that, get your app, and why don't you just fix it! Flashback to '04, just released your network. "Man I can't wait to finally use an app that works!" I'm impressed to be honest that you met the president, But you sure are the evil, as well as the resident. Mark Zuckerberg: God, your starting verse was way too long. You say my app is bad? Now that's where you are wrong! You also claim that I am an android? What about the sign language that you tried to avoid. My app may be blue, but I still get the green! The most overated human the that world's ever seen! Twitter and Instagram and Snapchat got nothing on me. My success will last longer than what your life would have been. Start your account, and direct message me. "Hey, Mark. How comes you're richer than me?!" Man, you're way too old, you can't see that you suck! Wait what's that? You want the Zuck? Alexander Graham Bell: I'm actually impressed, with all the middle-aged mothers. Who discuss their husbands, daughters, sisters and their brothers. People in Hawaii sell their land to you, And what do you do? You stupid guy, you went to sue?! They made a feature length film about your silly corperation. Mark, you're nothing but a mess up inside of your nation. I'm a Scottish hero who will go down in history. Now that I've said that, let me add that to my story. Your number of page likes don't impress me dude. And tell your minion memes not to be so crude. I work with the deaf, so you may fit best. But look at your face, definatly swipe left....